Blind Magic
by PrankBook
Summary: Hermione Granger has signed up for a magical blind dating service with hopes to improve her love life. Little does she know that Fred Weasley has signed up for the same one himself. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Reviews help me write faster!

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for choosing Blind Magic as your dating service.<br>__By signing up and accepting to our terms you are agreeing to go to each date set up for you.  
><em>_Our service communicates by owl and we do all the work for you. The night of the date you will receive an owl telling you where to meet your lucky partner.  
><em>_Each match is completely random!  
><em>_To agree to our terms of service please check the box marked yes and send an owl back to this address.  
><em>_We wish you all the luck and hope you find your true love through Blind Magic!_

Hermione had reread the letter three times now and the words on the page had yet to win her over. She couldn't believe she was even thinking of doing something so stupid. A dating service? _Really?_ Normally she would have laughed at the idea but when Ginny came to her with the ad Blind Magic had placed in the Daily Prophet Hermione was intrigued.

It had been three years since the war had ended. Hermione was now working at the Ministry as an official. She had a quiet desk job that she loved and the Ministry even gave her time to work on House Elves rights. She couldn't be happier only...something was missing. It wasn't until recently that Hermione noticed what she was missing from her life. She was invited to the Burrow for a Sunday night dinner and the realization hit her.

Harry and Ginny were sitting happily holding hands and discussing their wedding plans. Ron and Lavender had excused themselves from the table early to go back to _their _apartment to do only god knows what. Even the people she wasn't close with had managed to snag someone to bring to Mrs. Weasley's annual Sunday dinners. Percy had his long time girlfriend Penelope, Bill had brought his very pregnant wife Fleur and Charlie, the man who never seemed interested in anything that wasn't a dragon, had brought his lovely girlfriend Amy. The only people that weren't paired off were Hermione and the twins.

At first Hermione didn't think she needed anyone in her life. She was a confident, independent and hardworking young woman. What more did she need from life? But even she had to admit, while in a hushed tone, that nights at her flat got lonely. She had missed having contact with someone that was of the romantic variety. When Ginny suggested she try dating Hermione refused and laughed in her face.

_"Who's going to want to date me, Gin?" Hermione had asked, laughing. "Everyone I know is already paired off and all the men I work with are rubbish."_

A week later Ginny showed up at Hermione's flat with the ad for Blind Magic. A wizarding blind dating service that was known to 'find true love.' Hermione had thought, and to be quite honest still thinks, that it was complete and utter rubbish. Begrudgingly Hermione agreed to sign up for it just as long as Ginny didn't tell a soul. The redhead had nodded and saluted her friend in mock 'aye aye sir!' fashion.

Now staring at the letter in front of her Hermione couldn't help but feel like he had hit the lowest of the low. Her entire life she had always thought that love would find you, not the other way around. Hermione didn't know how to go looking for love nor how to act on a date with a complete stranger. "Oh this is ridiculous!" She mumbled before hastily checking yes on the card. "What have I got to lose?"

Her owl took off with the letter she had just marked. Her eyes followed it for a moment wondering if she had done the wrong thing. "Oh well," She said to herself before getting ready for bed. "This should be interesting."

* * *

><p>"You want me to do <em>what<em>?" Fred Weasley half-shouted staring at his twin completely appalled. Fred couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wondered for a moment if George losing his ear had affected his intelligence.

"Oh c'mon, Fred!" George cried, exasperated at his twin's reaction, "It's not like a girl is just going to walk right up to you and say 'fancy a shag?' You've got to make the first move!"

"That doesn't mean that blind dating is the answer!" Fred said looking at his twin like he'd grown another head where he was missing an ear.

"You haven't been on a date since Angelina dumped you. It's time to move on."

"I have moved on!" Fred cried, "I'm over her completely, trust me. It's not even that I'm having trouble moving on, I just don't want to date."

"You have to date or you'll be alone for the rest of your life. I don't fancy taking care of a depressed brother for the rest of my days." George stated crossing his arms over his chest. Fred could tell he was trying to be the voice of reason.

"You haven't dated a girl in months!" Fred reminded him only to have his twin roll his eyes.

"Yeah but I'm better looking aren't I? There's hope for me. Not that much for you."

Fred frowned at his teasing comment and said nothing. He reread the paper that George had handed him. He didn't _need _a dating service to help him get someone. If he really wanted to Fred could easily ask out one of the many girls that come into the shop and flirt with George and himself. It just never felt right to him. He didn't miss Angelina enough to blame not wanting to date on her. Honestly, Fred just wanted to find the right one. Although he wouldn't admit it, Fred really did want a serious relationship.

"Alright," He said with a sigh as he agreed, "I'll do it." He ignored George's whoop of triumph and grabbed the quill off of a nearby desk. Fred checked the box marked yes and sent the letter off with their owl.

George patted Fred on the back, a big smile on his face. "I wish you all the luck in the world with this one, Freddie. Maybe if you're lucky you'll end up on a date with Pansy Parkinson!"

Fred rolled his eyes and pushed his twin away, "Oh shove off!"

"Or what about our dear Millicent Bulstrode? You two would make a darling couple! I can see it now. She'll crush your poor delicate frame with her massive hugs but hey, at least you won't be alone."

Fred could hear George laughing at his own comments as he left the room. He sighed and thought about what he had just agreed to do. "Well, what have I got to lose?" He asked himself quietly. Even if he did end up on a date with Pansy Parkinson he'd just pretend to be George and laugh when she went after his twin.

* * *

><p>If you would like to hear more from this story please review! I'm not too sure if I want to post the other chapters. I'm not very confident in writing chapter fics. Thanks so much!<p>

Reviews make everything better.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone seems to be really enjoying this so I'm continuing it!

* * *

><p>Hermione awoke the next morning to the sound of tapping at her bedroom window. With a groan she rolled out of bed and made her way towards the window. The sunlight stopped her for a moment before she opened up the window blinking blearily at the owl perched on the windowsill. The second Hermione took the letter off of the owl's leg it flew off obviously having been told by it's owner to not wait for a response.<p>

_Tonight will be your first date while using Blind Magic.  
>We wish you all the luck and hope your match is successful.<br>Please meet your date at Madame Agnès at exactly 8:00.  
>You will wait outside on the park bench where your date will meet you.<br>We hope you have a pleasant time falling in love!_

"Pleasant time falling in love?" Hermione scoffed before placing the letter down on her desk. That all too familiar feeling of nervousness returned when Hermione thought of her blind date. A part of her was terrified, she didn't know how to act with a complete stranger! Another part of her was hopeful that maybe tonight would end well.

She readied herself for work and tried to push tonight's date out of her mind. Through out the day she found herself wondering if tonight would be a complete disaster and worrying about whom she may end up with.

* * *

><p>"We hope you have a pleasant time falling time falling in love!" George cooed at his twin who was trying to push him away. Fred had received the letter telling him where to meet his date and just as he had finished reading it George had walked in. His twin had wasted no time teasing him on where he was to meet his date.<p>

"The Leaky Cauldren? Maybe your date is a cheap bloke, Freddie." George said laughing.

Fred rolled his eyes and left the room leaving his twin to handle the shop. He reread the letter once more and his mind immediately tried to figure out who he would be seeing tonight. _Please meet your at table number 3 in The Leaky Cauldron at exactly 8:00_. Ever since Fred had agreed to sign up to Blind Magic a part of him had wondered if George was right, maybe he would end up on a date with Pansy Parkinson. He repeated the saying that had been going through his head for the past day and a half, "What have I got to lose?"

* * *

><p>Hermione fidgeted nervously as she sat on the park bench outside Madame Agnès. It had taken her nearly twice the normal amount of time to get ready for her date. Now her mind was more curious than anything. Hermione found herself looking at her mother's watch that was clasped to her wrist, it was five after eight.<p>

"Granger?" A cocky all too familiar voice interupted her thoughts. Hermione looked up and groaned inwardly. Cormac McLaggen of all the people.

"Cormac," Hermione tried to not let the dread fill her voice as she spoke, "Hello."

"Isn't it your lucky night?" He told her, an arrogant smirk crossing his lips. Hermione had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Looks like you haven't changed one bit, Cormac.

"Let's head inside," Cormac said, taking her hand, much to Hermione's displeasure.

* * *

><p>"Stupid git," Fred mumbled running a hand through his hair as he hurried towards The Leaky Cauldron. George had almost blown up half the shop making Fred fifteen minutes late for his date. He headed inside the pub and froze when he saw who was sitting at table number three. His ex-girlfriend Alicia Spinnet was sitting down, butterbeer in hand and a frown on her face.<p>

There was a reason why Alicia and Fred had split up. Back in Fred's sixth year they had dated briefly only to find out how wrong for each other they really were. Alicia, while commanding on the Quidditch team, was extremely commanding in their relationship. If Fred happened to speak to another girl he wouldn't hear the end of it from Alicia. Most of his intentions were innocent but she never believed him. Fred broke things off before their sixth year ended and had hoped when he left Hogwarts for good that they would never cross paths again.

In the split second it took Fred to consider turning around and walking out Alicia spotted him. Her frown turned into a bright smile as she saw him. _Shit, I've been spotted. _She started to wave him over and he knew he couldn't get out of this.

"Fred!" She greeted standing up to hug him. Fred reluctantly returned her hug and was instantly regretting agreeing to this date. "Are you supposed to meet me here?"

Fred glanced from her eager face to the number three written on the table. He nodded and she jumped happily and clung to him. _This was going to be great._

* * *

><p>"Father says he's going to buy out half the shops in London. Then one day he'll give the business to me and I'll buy even more." Cormac had yet to stop speaking about himself. From the moment they sat down Cormac had acted completely arrogant and rude. He had ordered her food for her demanding that she have the roast beef, which Hermione hated. Cormac simply couldn't stop talking about himself.<p>

Every so often Hermione would nod and give a tiny smile at whatever he was saying. She found herself counting down the minutes until she could call it a night.

It took him twenty minutes to stop rambling about his job all of which Hermione wanted to pull her hair out. It wasn't until he finally called her name did she snap back to reality.

"Yes?"

"I've had a lot of fun tonight, Granger. I think we should do this again sometime."

Hermione pursed her lips and didn't know how to respond. How could you politely tell someone _hell _no?

"Cormac, it's been a lovely evening but I don't think I could do this again."

"Why?" He asked looking completely confused. It was then Hermione realized that Cormac wasn't used to getting rejected. "Come on, Granger. You're not going to get much better."

Hermione's eyes narrowed in irritation. So much for being polite. "I simply couldn't repeat this night, Cormac. You talk about yourself far too much and your personality is simply disgusting. You couldn't pay me all the money in the world to repeat this." With that Hermione gave him a tight smile, grabbing her purse before getting up, "Goodbye, Cormac."

She left the resturanunt leaving a shocked Cormac McLaggen in her wake.

* * *

><p>Fred was annoyed and couldn't take much more of the situation he was in. Alicia was clinging to his arm and wouldn't stop running her fingers through his hair. Suddenly Fred knew all too well how Ron felt when he had dealt with Lavender.<p>

It had been a long night but they had finished dinner. Fred was ready to bolt but Alicia seemed to cling onto him tighter as the night continued. "Fred," she whispered in what he assumed she thought was a seductive tone, "I've had so much fun tonight, I don't want it to end."

"Er...yeah, Alicia. I had fun too." Fred responded as he tried to pull himself out of her grasp.

"Would you like to go back to my flat?" She whispered with a giggle. Fred almost felt like groaning, this just couldn't be happening. Her fingers played with his jacket until they traveled up towards his neck. He ground his teeth together in frustration when he felt her cat like nails scratch at his throat.

"No thank you, Alicia. I think I'm done for the night." He said quickly jumping away from her. He reached into his pocket pulling out the money to pay for their meal. "I think I'll just go home."

Alicia frowned, "Another time then?"

Fred paused, how exactly do you put _no, never, not as long as I live and breathe _into polite terms? "I don't think so, Alicia. I had fun but...I'm not looking for a repeat of tonight."

"Why?" She sneered, her quiet tone gone. Fred was immediately reminded of his sixth year when she would scream at him for nearly everything, "Is their someone else?"

"No, Alicia! Merlin there isn't anyone else. I just don't want you." The words flew out of his mouth before he had put any thought into them. He cringed as her face grew red with anger and was silently praying that if anyone were to find his body they would return it to his family.

"Oh REALLY Fred Weasley?" She screeched standing up from her seat, "I'm the best you'll ever have!"

He decided it would only better him to keep his mouth shut.

"UGH, MEN! I've had it with all of them!" She screamed before stomping out of the pub. Fred glanced from the seat she had been in only a moment ago to the door she had just left out of and let out a huge sigh. _This can only get worse._

* * *

><p>I'm not as pleased with this chapter as I was with the last one but since this is going to be a long fic I've got room to improve.<p>

Please review! I know quite a few of you have this on story alert. It really makes my day when I get reviews. It also makes me want to write more and write faster.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
